


［异坤］爱难辨（12）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “ 我的傻孩子，哪儿有十个蔡哥哥？ ”





	［异坤］爱难辨（12）

**爱难辨 第十二话** \- “ 我的傻孩子，哪儿有十个蔡哥哥？ ”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


成结的一刻是什么感觉？满，很满，身心都满。

  
  


蔡徐坤被王子异压在身下操得浑身瘫软，穴道里的硬物进进出出，每一下强而有力的顶弄都有意无意地刺激着蔡徐坤的敏感深处。酸爽的感觉混过痛楚，蔡徐坤无力地扭动身体，一方面想男人轻一点，另一方面又想快一点，矛盾得心痒。

蔡徐坤越是乱动，王子异越来劲，放了肆般的，嘴上的亲吻虽是温柔，下身却没有克制可言，一寸一寸、一点一点的进得更深。

娇媚动人的呻吟声从蔡徐坤口中漏出，王子异突然闻到一股玫瑰绽放的花香，笼罩在无花果的味道之上，朦朦胧胧的艳抹，是omega渴望的信号，也是对alpha的一种诱惑。

玫瑰的香味并没有喧宾夺主，它静静地依偎在一旁，和无花果的椰奶果香产生一种调和关系，让人闻起来非常舒服。

王子异的吻从蔡徐坤的嘴角一路移至脖颈，舌尖舔过脖侧的腺体，轻轻痒痒的感觉让蔡徐坤不禁发出舒坦的叫声，骚气满分。王子异上扬的嘴角更让蔡徐坤羞红了脸，但蔡徐坤还是不自觉地仰着头，给男人多一点空间，任由男人在他的脖颈上煽风点火、种花种草。

下身的磨合刺激不断，两人逐逐步入高潮，白混的液体把蔡徐坤的穴道填满，王子异在蔡徐坤耳边低语，“我爱你”三个字在蔡徐坤的脑海中荡漾，腺体被alpha狠狠地咬上，一下刺痛，随之身体被注入信息素。

这已经不是第一次了，但这也是第一次，蔡徐坤有一种强烈而又说不清的感觉，很微妙很微妙，从这一瞬间起，他蔡徐坤便成为了王子异的omega。

alpha的信息素如同海啸般的风浪，闯入孤独热带，

在蔡徐坤的体内躁动着，一波又一波，铺天盖地。源源不绝的信息素把蔡徐坤的内心溢得满瀉，心里的空洞仿佛不曾拥有。

王子异那火热的唇舌在蔡徐坤的腺体周围亲亲抿抿，落下一个又一个吻痕，吻痕在嫩白如雪的肌肤上格外明显。

王子异把射精过后半软半硬的分身从蔡徐坤的穴里退出，过盛的精液随着道口一点点的流出。蔡徐坤似乎不满王子异这么快就退出去，抱着王子异的脖子，索吻般的主动凑上去。王子异深情地吻住蔡徐坤的嘴唇，仿佛要把稀有的爱封存在里面。

蔡徐坤被王子异吻得天昏地暗，两人的嘴唇相互缠绵、难分难解，不知不觉间蔡徐坤感觉穴口被男人再次侵入。

  
  


“唔- 嗯啊...不......”

  
  


蔡徐坤的穴道还是紧得很，王子异一边耐心地开拓，一边抚过蔡徐坤刚软下来的分身，不轻不重地撸着。

慢慢长夜，永久标记结成，却没完没了，现在未来......

  
  


\---

  
  


早上，蔡徐坤在王子异怀里醒来，睁眼的时候发现王子异正目不转睛地看着自己，嘴角还微微上扬。

被子下的两人还是裸着的，蔡徐坤趴睡在王子异胸前，王子异怕蔡徐坤着凉，细心地提了提被子，盖过蔡徐坤的香肩

蔡徐坤莫名地害羞，没有和王子异对视，继续枕在王子异的胸膛上，听着男人平稳的心跳声，和自己内心的小鹿乱撞作对比。

蔡徐坤跟王子异睡过无数次，但事后从来没有过这种羞澀、甜蜜的感觉。

房间里的空气混合着两人的信息素，蔡徐坤回想昨晚的画面，清脆的三个字在耳边不断回响，他记得脖颈侧部的那一下刺痛，身体瞬间注满男人的信息素......

假结婚，真标记，世界上没有再复杂的关系了。

蔡徐坤心里酸酸甜甜的，但此刻的甜似乎多于酸。有时候看似复杂的东西可以变得简单，蔡徐坤乐意相信昨晚不是冲动，而是情投意合、你情我愿的一场爱。

爱情总被人搞得复杂，那是因为不确定的因素有太多太多。其实蔡徐坤到现在还是不确定，但他和王子异何时不是你情我愿了？

想要的永久标记有了，蔡徐坤心里踏实了不少，可是自己和男人是否就这样好了？曾经的遗憾和彼此的恨又能否一笔勾销？

也许，也许可以......吧？

蔡徐坤不自觉地撅起嘴巴，王子异仿佛看出蔡徐坤在胡思乱想，他赶紧覆上蔡徐坤的手，顺着五指间紧扣上去。

两枚婚戒在蔡徐坤眼里闪耀着。也许真的可以。

  
  


“坤，明天跟我回老家吃饭好不？”

  
  


蔡徐坤没哼声，过了一会儿才缓缓地点头。王子异在蔡徐坤的头顶上吻了一口，蔡徐坤抬头，下巴抵在王子异胸前，王子异又直接捧着蔡徐坤的脸，亲上了那双软绵绵、肉嘟嘟的嘴唇。

  
  


\---

  
  


两人在家里待了半天，几乎每分每秒都黏在一起，不是蔡徐坤赖在王子异怀里，就是王子异抱着蔡徐坤不放。或许是刚成结的关系，alpha和omega都处于一个适应状态，仿佛离开对方一刻也不行。

王子异没怎么说话，蔡徐坤也同样，但这种安静都让两人觉得很舒服。蔡徐坤闭着眼，眯着眯着也差不多在王子异怀里睡着，只是手机不识趣地作响，两人都缓缓地朝向放在床头柜上的手机，荧幕上显示着‘周院长’。

蔡徐坤伸手比王子异快，着急地夺去手机，却犹犹豫豫的并没有立马接通电话。王子异见状便皱起了眉头，“哪里的周院长？怎么不接？”

蔡徐坤扭扭捏捏地挣开王子异的怀抱，“我...我去一趟洗手间。”

答非所问的蔡徐坤慌忙地逃进洗手间，王子异的目光紧紧跟随。蔡徐坤不到三分钟就从洗手间里出来，急忙地换衣服，把王子异搞得一头雾水。

  
  


“坤坤怎么了？”

  
  


“我...我要出门一趟......”

  
  


“去哪？”

  
  


王子异一把拉着蔡徐坤，把人带进怀里。蔡徐坤把脸埋进王子异的脖颈，闷着不说话。王子异开始急了，语气也开始变得强硬。

  
  


“不许去。”

  
  


蔡徐坤想要推开王子异，王子异却搂得越来越紧，明显不让人走，至少在没得到答案之前绝不放人。

  
  


“放开...我喘不過氣了...”

  
  


蔡徐坤感觉腰上的手稍微松开了一点，但凝重的气氛让他紧张起来，王子异突然的沉默更让蔡徐坤害怕。

到底要不要告诉王子异呢？孩子的事儿还要隐瞒吗？蔡徐坤不知道王子异得知孩子的存在后会有什么反应，也许是高兴，也许是责怪和生气，气他一直以来的隐瞒，气他把孩子送到孤儿院。

蔡徐坤还没准备好把这个秘密告诉王子异，因为他不能百分百信任他和王子异的未来。孩子是蔡徐坤唯一确定的未来，也是蔡徐坤的软肋，他不能掉以轻心，保护孩子的同时也要保护自己。

或许蔡徐坤可以把自己的幸福作赌注，相信王子异一次，但蔡徐坤不敢牵连孩子的幸福，让孩子成为这场赌注的筹码。即使他和王子异的感情开始走向明朗也只是言之尚早。

蔡徐坤继续尝试在王子异的怀里挣扎，王子异还是没有放开。蔡徐坤使力地推，王子异则拼命地抱紧。蔡徐坤心里着急，却又不能说出来。刚才的电话是周院长逼不得已打来的，小葵的哭声也在电话里头，蔡徐坤根本听不进周院长说了些什么，只知道孩子需要他了，他不能不去孤儿院看看孩子。

蔡徐坤和王子异糾纏了好一会儿，后来竟然是王子异缓缓地松开了手。男人叹了口气，仿佛有点失落。

  
  


“算了......你要去哪儿就去吧，早点回家就行。”

  
  


王子异这么一说蔡徐坤心里就莫名地难受，想要走的是自己，男人放手让自己走了，心里别扭的也是自己。蔡徐坤也不知道自己想要男人怎样，但他也没过多的心思去想，最后回头看了一眼男人，又匆匆地离去。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤坐上公交车后不安急躁的感觉直线上升，一半是因为着急想要赶快看到孩子，一半是因为alpha不在身边。

蔡徐坤他捂住颈侧隐隐发热的腺体，还好这点檀香的味道在，给了他无形的依靠......

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤到孤儿院的时候周院长正抱着小葵在门口站着。小葵哭得脸都红了，嗓子也哑了，蔡徐坤一看就心疼，赶紧上前从周院长手里接过小葵。

  
  


“好了好了，小葵不哭了好么？”

  
  


“呜呜......” 小葵抱着蔡徐坤的脖子继续痛哭。

  
  


“对不起，小葵想哥哥了是不是？是哥哥不好，昨天没有来......小葵别生哥哥的气好不？”

  
  


“呜...”

  
  


蔡徐坤边亲亲小葵的脸蛋，边安慰哄道，“小葵乖，哥哥下次请小葵吃十个汉堡赔罪，小葵不哭了哦。”

小葵边哭边摇头，“呜- 小葵不要十个汉堡...呜呜呜小葵要十个菜锅锅呜呜-”

小葵用自己的小手背擦擦眼睛，撅起嘴巴开始冷静下来忍着不哭，但表情还是特别委屈。

蔡徐坤的心抽了一下，心疼孩子懂事。

  
  


“傻不傻......汉堡这么好吃也不要。”

  
  


**我的傻孩子**

**哪儿有十个蔡哥哥？**

**你只有一个爹地 和一个爸爸**

**你不是孤儿......**

  
  


小葵哭哭啼啼了整整半个小时才完全止住泪水，后来蔡徐坤才知道小葵不只因为他昨天的缺席而不高兴，还因为今天有好几个小朋友被领养走了。

其实小葵并不懂什么是被领养，只是看着小伙伴们被新的“爸爸妈妈”带走，心里难受了就想哭鼻子。小葵年纪还小，也许不知道这种难受出于什么，只天真地认为自己失去了几个可以一起玩的小伙伴，觉得以后就越来越少人可以陪自己玩耍了。

  
  


“小朋友都走了，没有人跟小葵玩小恐龙抓小绵羊了哼......”

  
  


小葵嘟着嘴，眼角的泪光仿佛又要掉下来了。蔡徐坤一直安抚小葵的情绪，说大家都那么喜欢小葵，不会没有人陪小葵玩的。

其实蔡徐坤知小葵之所以会难受，不一定是因为怕没有小伙伴一起玩耍，也许是因为羡慕别的小朋友。别的小朋友有“爸爸妈妈”，别的小朋友可以回家了，而自己没有，自己还在孤儿院。

蔡徐坤小心翼翼地试探问道，“小葵想不想像别的小朋友一样离开这里？”

小葵吸了吸鼻子，疯狂地摇头，还抱着蔡徐坤的脖子不放，“小葵不想，这里有菜锅锅，小葵不走。”

蔡徐坤换了一个问法，“那如果跟蔡哥哥回家呢？小葵要不要？”

小葵终于点头了，“菜锅锅家里有十个汉堡么？小葵要~”

蔡徐坤忍不住笑了笑，轻轻地刮了一下小葵的鼻子，“买就有呗~但刚才是谁说了不要汉堡呢？”

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤到傍晚时分才踏出孤儿院，小葵不舍的目光一直看着蔡徐坤离去的背影，蔡徐坤走了两三步又回头看一下，和小葵揮揮手说明天见。

  
  


“拜拜~小葵听话哦，看哥哥给你画的小手錶，明天一点哥哥就来找小葵了。”

  
  


“嗯~菜哥哥一点要来唷！”

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤走了之后小葵还是不舍地待在前院，低头看了看“手錶”，又从兜里拿出了画笔，自己给自己多画一个手錶。

小葵画到一半，发现一个高大的帅哥哥蹲到了自己的面前，小葵缓缓地抬头与该名哥哥对视。

面对着陌生的哥哥，小葵其实有点害怕，但哥哥对自己笑了，小葵也自然地跟着笑了笑，接着又低头继续画手錶。小葵画好了就伸手向眼前的帅哥哥展示自己的作品。

  
  


“呐~哥哥看~”

  
  


同样的“手錶”，王子异在蔡徐坤手上见过。

  
  
  
•~•~•

第十二话 完

💙💛💙💛

  
  
  



End file.
